1. Field of the Disclosure
This application generally relates to urinary catheters, assemblies including urinary catheters, and medical uses thereof.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Some patients require urinary catheters to effectively and hygienically void their bladder, such as those patients who suffer from urinary incontinence or other medical disorders.
Urinary catheters are inserted into the bladder through the urethra in order to open the urinary sphincter and drain urine into an appropriate receptacle. A typical urinary catheter patient might void their bladder every two to four hours. In developed countries, urinary catheters are disposable (that is, they are not reused), with the effect of requiring the use of multiple catheters per day.
It sometimes occurs that urinary catheters for patient use are insufficiently compact, or otherwise involve relatively bulky equipment. For example, in current use, many catheters are packaged in an elongated form, with the effect that they are cumbersome for both storage and transport. This can have the effect that the urinary catheter, or its presence on the patient, is readily apparent, or is not easily conveyed by the patient or in the patient's clothing when in use, or is not easily concealed or otherwise attached to the patient's clothing when in use.
Similarly, it sometimes occurs that using a urinary catheter has the substantial possibility of social embarrassment for the patient due to the possibility of the catheter, or any associated medical equipment, or the fact of the patient's need for the urinary catheter, becoming observed in a social setting. This can also occur due to the urinary catheter, or its presence on the patient, becoming apparent, or not being well concealed by the patient's clothing. More recently, smaller and more discreet catheters have been developed, such as the “SpeediCath™ Compact” catheter by Coloplast, Inc., currently available for female users in the United States, and available for male and female users in Europe.
It sometimes occurs that it is difficult to handle lubricated catheters, as they are often designed to be slippery, so as to facilitate easy insertion into the urethra. For example, in current use, many catheters are either pre-lubricated with a water activated coating, or are designed to be lubricated with a gel after opening, in either case in order to make it easier for the urinary catheter to be inserted into the urethra. Moreover, these lubricating mechanisms can be inconvenient, as users must either deal with packaging fluid, or carry around a lubricant along with the urinary catheter.
It also sometimes occurs that using a urinary catheter can be unhygienic due to the possibility of touching the catheter with an unsanitary object, such as either the patient's hand, or a portion of the patient's body other than for insertion into the urethra. This can have more than one untoward effect. A first effect can be that use of an unhygienic urinary catheter might lead to a urinary tract infection, or other untoward medical condition. For example, when handling the catheter directly, users must generally ensure that their hands and the opening of the urethra are clean, in order to avoid contaminating the catheter and risking a urinary tract infection. A second effect can be that the urinary catheter must be disposed of after use, and replaced with another such catheter, with the concomitant difficulty of needing additional urinary catheters, as well as some form of storage for used catheters.
It also sometimes occurs that patients using a urinary catheter are reluctant to detach the catheter from its packaging for voiding their urine. For example, in current use, urinary catheters can be conspicuous and difficult to use, with the effect that self-conscious patients might be inclined to refrain from using them sufficiently often, particularly in certain social settings, with the concomitant possibility of bladder problems, kidney problems, or other medical conditions.